pdxvampirefandomcom-20200214-history
Lancea Sanctum
More than any other Kindred, the "Sanctified," as they call themselves, embrace the theocracy of modern religions. In the neo-fuedal political structure vampires have made for themselves, the Lancea Sanctum represent the Catholic Church, painting themselves as the moral authority for the whole world. Members of this covenant acknowledge they have been cursed by God. But they also point out that unlike the Devil, they were not cast into Hell. Instead, they walk the modern nights with their free will intact. They were even blessed with special abilities including Disciplines, powers of the blood (such as healing and physical augmentation) and immortality. And, through the curse, they are forced to prey on God's children to survive. Thus the Kindred of the Lancea Sanctum conclude that they are to serve as object lessons to humanity; they are the price of sin. By preying on mortals they remind them that life is fleeting and nothing compares to the Heaven the worthy attains. To this end, the Sanctified zealously bear the weight of damnation as they revel in their monstrous nature, knowing that they are part of God's Great Plan. They see the Glory of Heaven as the ultimate carrot for humanity's salvation and themselves as the ultimate stick. The Sanctified Members of the Lancea sanctum believe quite plainly that god has a plan for vampires. They believe in God, they believe in Catholicism, they believe in Jesus Christ. But they believe that vampires follow a different set of rules then mortals do. These ways to lead your unlife were deleivered to Kindred by god, through his divine prophet Longinus, a Roman soldier stabbed Jesus Christ with his spear while the Savior was being crucified. Thus the name of the covenant, Lancea Sanctum, or "sanctuary of the lance." What the Bible doesn't say is that some of the blood of Christ fell into the mouth of the soldier, whose name was Longinus, and thus he became a vampire. In mortal life, Longinus celebrated every sin to its fullest extent. He was violent, arrogant, lazy and cruel. He would gamble away his mother's earnings, insult her in public and, on one occasion, rape her. As a Roman soldier, he disobeyed orders, abused his authority and even killed a superior. It was only through the Hand of God that he was able to keep his position so he could fulfil his destiny. After his transformation and a 33 year long "sabbatical," Longinus visited the tomb of Christ to confirm that the body was no longer there. Upon this verification, the Archangel Vahishtael appeared before him and told him his role in God's plan. Longinus would then later Embrace at least one mortal, Monachus, who gave the founder an education. The two oversaw that others accepted Longinus's words with equal devotion; the first five would later give their unlives to the cause and become known as the Five Martyrs. One of them, St. Daniel would perish as he rained down the powers of Theban Sorcery upon some particularly evil Romans. It is this Discipline that the young covenant discovered in Thebes that became the signature power of the organization and a great asset in the centuries ahead. In 335, Longinus and Monachus founded the Black Abbey. It acted as the first place that the covenant claimed as its own to accept new converts. It also housed important relics, such as the Spear of Destiny, the very same weapon Longinus used to enter damnation, and the Testament of Longinus, five books of history, laws and prophecy the founder wrote over the centuries. Presumably, the Sanctified also researched Theban Sorcery there. In 947, the Abbey witnessed a betrayal that ended with it destroyed, the Spear missing and Monachus a victim of Amaranth. The Night of One Hundred Martyrs was the last time anyone ever saw the Spear. But this is all just fiction correct? Some of it perhaps. But Longinus did certainly exists, and no vampires ever stood forward in Rome or afterwords to take credit for siring him. So could he really have no Sire? Well, most vampires not of the Sanctum do not believe so. Rather its far more likely that the man was simply one of the very rare caitiff of the day and was abandoned by his sire. In the Modern nights the Covenant is powerful in any predominantly Catholic Country, and has its presence felt elsewhere throughout the world as well. Beliefs The Sanctum is not like the Giovanni, the Lasombra, or the Sabbat. They do not practice profane rituals that simply use Catholic tapestry as a way to insult god and his servants. They truly, and deeply, believe in god, and believe that they are serving his will. The Beliefs of the Lancea Sanctum are layed out in the Testament of Longinus. They believe in the Caine Mythology. However while others may venerate Caine, to the Lancea he is Adam. The Father of their sin. He who invented murder and turned away from gods forgiveness and his plan. He is to be abhorred, not worshipped. The Sanctum believe that the forgiveness offered to Caine was actually going to be the same holy mission that was given to Longinus. Multiply, teach the word of god to the sons of Caine, and be the monster in the dark that keeps the Sons of Adam on the path of righteousness. The Lancea believe that Caine turned away from the path god had in store for him, but that gods will cannot be denied. Another would rise to take his place, another would hear gods word. Longinus was given Caines Mission. Shepard and teach the damned of gods will for them. To give an example to mortal men, to teach them that this life was finite and that the kingdom of heaven waited for them, to try to push the unfaithful into the fold of christ and to protect those of the faith from the creatures of the night who did not follow gods will. When the end of days come the kindred would be divided between those who followed gods will and those who did not, In exchange after the events of revelation play out the Sanctified will then be forgiven and allowed to enter gods kingdom. Longinus approached a devout shepherd of men and told him all, pleading for aid in his grand task. The priest accepted and Longinus forced a venture to sire him. Together they founded the Sanctum and watched it grow alongside the Catholic church. The Testament lays out commandments that the Sanctum follows, here is just a few: *They must worship none but The Son, The Father, and The Holy Spirit. *Proper respect must be payed to the Saints and Angels *They must only feed from those who Sin. Thankfully in the modern nights this is plenty of people, even kine within their own flock. *They must keep their existence a secret from the Sons of Adam. *They are not to Consort with Demons. *They are not to practice foul magic (The Lancea Sanctum sees Theban Sorcerey as Miracles) *They are not to give into their beast, as it is a test from God. *But nor are they to try to be Human to their core. That is not gods intention and goes against his plan. *They are to act as Monsters in the night, wolves to keep the sheep with their shepherds. *They must not kill, harm, or take into the night those who are truly without Sin. (This does not necessarily mean those with True Faith, as hunters are generally -very- sinful. And in fact because the Lancea Believe that Vampires are a part of gods plan they see Hunters as adversary's to be swiftly exterminated or removed.) The Lancea Sanctum believes that Gehenna is coming. But not necessarily how the noddists see it. Rather then seeing Gehenna just as a time when the Antideluvians will rise and devour their descendants and wreck havoc all across the world. The Sanctified believe that God will also punish Caine in this time, and that he will indeed bring down the reckoning, Armageddon. So, why bother? If that's what they believe then whats the hope? Simple. The Sanctum believes that any Kindred who survives to the end times and follows the will god god as laid out by longinus will survive Gehenna and have a new purpose delivered to them by god. If you die before then your reward will be oblivion, rather then the Hellfire that awaits all other kindred. The Sanctum believes that Longinus is still alive somewhere. In fact they believe that Longinus is basically their pope, he talk to god. They believe that he must still be alive because if he died the god would have began directly speaking to another. If he is needed, he will return from where ever he wanders. Membership The Sanctified allow any clan or bloodline within their Covenant, almost any at least. The Baali are considered tainted and if one was ever found by the Sanctified then they are to be burned in a fire pit until they suffer final death. Other then that the Sanctified boast members from many clans save for: the Giovanni, the Tzimisce, the Assamite, The Tremere, and the Followers of Set. All other Clans and most bloodlines that operate openly are represented within the Sanctum. Sect and Covenant Relations Much like the The Ashirra, the Santum has willingly given up some Autonomy to operate under the Camarilla, mostly. They still try to operate their own independent Domains, especially in South America. And even have a presence in some Carthian cities. The Lacea will never. Ever. Work with the Sabbat. They consider it a sin to abide by those who venerate Caine, and trying to prevent Gehenna is actively working against gods will. For this alone the Camarilla tolerates the Sanctum. If however the Sabbat were no more.. well.. Opinions may change. The Sanctum gets along nominally well with the Carthian Movment, they can be cordial with the Ordo Dracul, and have no Qualms with the Inconnu. They however count the Circle of the Crone, Ashirra, House Tremere, and the Belials Brood (Obviously) as enemies. Advantages They are organized and have great influence within the Cathlioc Church. Although their members are still vampires, they still politic and scheme against one another, there is a unity in faith. The Sanctified also have access to Theban Sorcery, as well as some unique disciplines, and devotions. The Lancea Sanctum in Portland The Lancea Sanctum have always been a large part of Portland's history, and up until the recent 1990s, where Portland's reputation morphed into its current form of 'Keep Portland Weird,' The Lancea dictated the cities direction through their Ghoul-run churches, and cultivated a devout and religious following. Times were good, vitae was plentiful, and the Kine knew their place. When Fabienne came to power, the Lancea was allowed to continue operating, but as the city shifted, so did its religious center. The Circle of the Crone usurped their previous positions in the government, and the Lancea never forgot nor forgave Fabienne. It was no wonder then, that Bartolemeo was so quick to join in the Carthian Revolt. The Lancea Sanctum continues to be the second largest covenant in Portland, and now that the Crone no longer nepotistically dominated official positions, they have begun to flex their power in numbers once again. The future looks good for the Sanctum, and already they have begun to scheme and plan their glorious comeback. The Lancea operate out of the Downtown Cathedral. They have a secret lair, which is an identical cathedral underground, only upside down.